Harpy Knight/Kris
Kris is a friendly Harpy Knight. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "You will face my spear!" "Come, let's duel!" "A spear is a weapon which demands agility. You could say they're well-suited for harpies." "I'm familiar with mermaid warriors. We sometimes compete in skills..." "The goal of a warrior is, of course, Granberia. Someday, I will reach the peak of combat arts..." "As a warrior, I must wear proper armor. However, my bust is rigid..." "There appear to be many disturbances within human society. It's not so bad having a bird monster's body and living a carefree life." "If I meet a strong man, I'll force him down and rape him! As a monster warrior, it's nothing to be ashamed of." "Witness my mastery of the spear!" "I'll dye this spear with your blood!" "I'll give you this..." (+1 Harpy Feather) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 1460G) "I'll give you this spear..." (+1 Holy Spear) "Can I have some grapes...?" (Give 1 Grape) *Yes - "I'm grateful..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Well, it can't be helped..." "I want money..." (Give 876G) *Yes - "I'm grateful..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Well, it can't be helped..." *Not enough money - "Oh... That was an absurd thing of me to request." "Can I have some full moon grass...?" (Give 1 Full Moon Grass) *Yes - "I'm grateful..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Well, it can't be helped..." "What kind of person should you choose to be friends with?" *A sincere person - "Hmm, so the heart is important. I would also like to take after that example..." (+10 Affinity) *A strong person - "So it's good enough to only search for power..." *A handsome man or beautiful woman - "So friends are just an accessory to you...?" (-5 Affinity) "Many say harpies aren't suited to being warriors... Don't you think so?" *I think so - "Then I must dispel that assumption!" *I don't think so - "Then I have to prove it! Come, witness my skills!" (+10 Affinity) *Doesn't matter - "R-really... You're not interested in my style..." "How do you practice your swing...?" *Basic swinging - "So do I, but I feel rather uneasy... I wonder if it's really good enough." *Image training - "Is that okay...? A lot of anxiety still remains." *Actual combat - "That's right, there is no better training than a real battle. That being the case, I'll be your opponent!" (+10 Affinity) "The current Queen Harpy loves peace, but... The previous Queen Harpy supposedly waged war constantly. But the previous Queen was also a top-class warrior. Which Queen do you think is better?" *The current Queen Harpy - "Hmm, that's right... Beyond commanding the clan, it is useless to lead with power alone." (+10 Affinity) *The previous Queen Harpy - "Hmm, emphasizing power as a leader... But the harpies drastically declined in number because of that." (-5 Affinity) *You - "I...I'm not of that caliber. ...I think." (+10 Affinity) "Which do you prefer, swords or spears?" *Swords - "Yeah...I guess swords are still popular. Should I become a swordsman too?" *Spears - "As I thought, spears are great. As thanks, let me skewer you." (+10 Affinity) *Whips - "Whips are certainly different... No way, you don't enjoy using them, do you?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kris: "Don't think I'm frail just because I'm a harpy. I'll show you my flying spear dance!" With Pina & Pii: Kris: "Hrm, harpy sisters... Pii: "Big sis, it's the harpy knight! She's looks so cool! ♪ Pina: "Fufu, it's true. Does Pii want to become a harpy knight? Kris: "Then you should begin training now! Start with 2,000 practice swings! Pii: "Yes ma'am!" Pina: "Ufufu, do your best. ♪" With Pony: Pony: "A harpy knight... Won't you compete to see whether the spear that dances in the sky or the spear that gallops across the land is faster?" Kris: "I'm fine with wherever you like. Come on, I'll always win!" Sonya: "Hey! You shouldn't fight!" Pony: "Wr-wrong!　Let's join forces so that we can then fulfill our duel!" Kris: "First, we'll need to win against her club..." With Tsubasa: Kris: "Tsubasa...When I think about it, I've had a long relationship with you." Tsubasa: "We've been inseparable since we were little... You've always been straight-laced even back then." Kris: "You've been unsociable since a long time ago. Now we're fighting against the crisis in this world..." Tsubasa: "Let's fight together from now on. We will restore peace to this world..." With Meryl: Kris: "We both seem to be unusual warriors among our compatriots." Meryl: "Many of my mermaid friends are wizards... I'm quite unusual." Kris: "Let's dedicate ourselves to each other. It's good to cross blades with one another once in a while." Meryl: "Yes, I shall keep you company. Let's hone our skills together." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Kris: "Here I come!!" Kris gets psyched up! gains increased Atk next turn 2nd Action: Kris: "Now, we dance...!" uses Warrior's Dance 3rd Action: Kris: "This is...spiritual interference?!" Kris becomes paralyzed! becomes paralyzed. 4th Action: Kris: "Haaaaa!!" 4 foes take damage 5th Action: Kris: "Eat this to fire yourself up!" Kris presents a gift! Chili Pepper Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2